The Most I Like In My Birthday
by HyoRaCuteDevil
Summary: /NO SUMMARY/ BUT THIS IS A SULAY/LAYHO ROMANCE FIC SPECIAL FOR SUHO'S BIRTHDAY! ENJOY! INGAT REVIEW OKEH! hehehe


**The Most I Love in My Birthday**

**.**

**Romance**

**.**

**FICLET**

**.**

**YAOI, BOY x BOY**

**.**

**SULAY COUPLE**

**.**

**HyoRaCuteDevil **

**.**

Bunyi antara kaki dengan ranjang terdengar jelas dari kamar seorang pemuda manis berlesung pipit satu itu. Ia terlihat tengah melompat-lompat senang di atas ranjangnya dengan wajah merah merona. Oh ternyata ia baru pulang sekolah dan sepertinya.. ada yang terjadi dan membuatnya sebahagia itu.

Sepertinya namja ini tengah dilanda asmara~

"Kyaaaa~ suho hyung memberi ku boneka unicorn~" sorak lay girang.

Tak lama kemudian ia membanting pantatnya ke ranjang lalu menatap unciorn itu dengan wajah memerah dengan senyuman tidak jelas.

"Mumumu~" ucap lay sambil memajukan bibirnya,menyentuh mulut unicorn itu dengan jemarinya dan setelahnya ia terkekeh seperti orang gila.

Ia memeluk erat boneka itu dan mulai berfantasi dengan dunianya "Beberapa hari lagu ulang tahun suho hyung~ senangnya~ aku harus beli kado apa?" ia tampak berpikir.

Tiba-tiba lay terkikik karena fantasinya sendiri "Aku beli permen ajaib saja biar suho hyung jatuh cinta sama ku~ hihihi terus pacaran deh" gumam lay masih sambil terkikik tidak jelas dengan wajah memerah semerah tomat.

"Hihihi~ sudahlah. Tidak mungkin ada barang seperti itu di dunia ini. Kalaupun ada, aku tidak akan membelinya. Karena aku ingin mendapatkan hati suho hyung bukan dengan cara seperti itu. Lebih baik aku pikirkan nanti malam saja hadiahnya. Sekarang aku harus mandi~"

~

Lay berlari dengan terburu-buru menuju sekolahnya.

"Astaga bagaimana ini~ aku sudah hampir terlambat~ ughhh~ dasar lay payah! Masa hanya karena suho hyung memberimu boneka, kau jadi seperti ini? Tidak bisa tidur?" rutuknya pelan.

Ia menghela nafas dalam langkahnya lalu melihat jam tangan nya sekilas.

"OMO! AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR TERLAMBAT!" pekiknya lalu semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju sekolah.

~

"...yixing... yixing.. ZHANG YI XING!" teriak lee seonsaengnim dari depan membuat sang empunya nama tersentak dari tidurnya.

"ah.. eh.. ma-maaf seonsaengnim.." gumam lay pelan dengan wajah memerah sempurna sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang mana PR mu?"

**DEG~**

Lay hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk "Eh i-itu.."

"SEKARANG KELUAR! Sudah tertidur di kelas, sekarang malah tidak mengerjakan PR!" bentak seonsaengnim padaku membuatku semakin menundukkan wajahku menahan malu.

Ya tuhan! Bisa-bisanya aku tertidur di kelas dan tidak mengerjakan PR~ ugh malunya~ pasti suho hyung menganggapku anak pemalas -keluh lay dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara dari ujung kelas terdengar membuat lay mendongak dan menoleh menuju ke sumber.

Suho hyung~

"seonsaengnim. Aku lupa mengerjakan tugas juga. Maaf"

"Astaga joon myeon. Bukannya kau murid teladan? Bagaimana bisa? Sudahlah sekarang kau keluar bersama namja pemalas itu!" bentak seonsaengnim sambil menunjuk pintu kelas.

Lay menoleh ke arah suho sejenak dan langsung menunduk dengan wajah memerah ketika suho tersenyum padanya. Astaga~ jantungnya seperti akan meledak!

Mereka pun berjalan keluar kelas dan entah kenapa suho terus melihat lay yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Lay menumpukan lututnya pada lantai dan menumpukan pantatnya pada tumitnya yang diikuti dengan suho disebelahnya.

Ia menoleh ke arah suho hyung perlahan namun langsung tersentak dan kembali menundukkan wajahnya ketika ia tahu bahwa suho sedang menatap ke arahnya.

"Hey, kau kenapa lay?"

Lay lagi-lagi tersentak dan mendongakkan wajahnya menatap suho "Eh? A-aku kenapa?"

Suho mengernyitkan dahinya bingung "Lay? Ada apa?"

"Ah t-tidak. Eh t-tadi hyung benar-benar belum mengerjakan tugas?"

Sebenarnya lay sedikit berharap jika suho rela keluar kelas walaupun ia sudah mengerjakan tugas tersebut deminya. Egois memang. Tapi.. begitulah cinta.

Suho mengangguk "Tentu. Jika tidak, untuk apa aku berada di sini?"

Lay sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban itu.

Aigo lay~ apa yang kau harapkan ha? Kau benar-benar egois! -batin lay memarahi dirinya sendiri.

"Ah i-iya.. begitu ya.. hahaha.." ucap lay sambil tersenyum kikuk.

~

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 KST.

Lay mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya dengan wajah cemberut sambil memeluk boneka unicorn kesayangannya itu. Pasalnya ia belum terpikir akan memberi suho hadiah apa sedangkan ulang tahun suho tinggal empat hari lagi.

Lay menghela nafas berat "Aku harus memberi suho hyung apaaaaa?" keluhnya frustasi.

ia menghela nafas lagi dan tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Ah! Aku tahu! Kenapa aku tidak terpikir daritadi? Bodohnya kau lay~ sudahlah. Yang penting aku sudah tahu mau memberi suho hyung hadiah apa. Sekarang aku tidur saja. Semoga suho hyung suka~" lay menyelimuti dirinya lalu memejamkan kedua matanya membawanya menuju ke alam mimpi.

~

Suho mengerutkan keningnya. Pasalnya, lay tidak pernah lagi menunggunya untuk pulang bersama akhir-akhir ini. Ada apa dengan anak itu? Belum lagi ia terlihat bersemangat.

Suho menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya yang bakal terasa membosankan selama di perjalanan.

**#a day before suho's birthday**

Suho berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan tampang lesu. Tampang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu tampil di wajah tampannya. Penyebabnya tentu saja lay yang tidak pernah menunggunya lagi untuk pulang bersama.

Pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas berat lalu sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas.

"H-hyung!" panggil seseorang membuat wajah suho langsung sumringah dan menoleh pada pemilik suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal dan ia rindukan ini.

"Lay! Kenapa kau tidak pernah menunggu ku lagi sepulang sekolah? Kau tahu? Sangat membosankan ketika aku sendirian pulang ke rumahku." ucap suho

"M-maaf hyung.. aku ada urusan hehe..." jawab lay membuat suho sedikit kecewa.

Apakah urusan itu sangat penting? Huftt~

"Ehmm hyung.. i-itu.. aduh.. bagaimana ya mengatakannya.. itu.. mmhh.." lay tampak salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah.

"Ada apa lay?"

"B-bisakah hyung ke taman pukul 12 malam nanti?" tanya lay gugup.

"Memangnya ada apa? kenapa kau menyuruhku kesana tengah malam?"

"Ah h-hyung tidak bisa ya.. maaf.. yasudah jangan dipaksain.. hehehe.." tersirat nada kecewa di setiap kata-kata lay walaupun ia tersenyum.

Suho langsung gelagapan "B-bukan itu maksudku! Aku hanya bingung. Tumben kau mengajakku ke taman malam-malam seperti itu" jelas suho

Lay tersenyum manis sekali membuat jantung suho berhenti berdetak sejenak.

"Aku tunggu hyung di taman jam 12 malam oke! Sampai nanti!" ucap lay tersenyum lalu duduk di bangkunya yang bertepatan dengan datangnya seonsaengnim membuat suho mau tidak mau harus duduk di bangkunya.

**#12.00 PM KST**

Suho berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju taman. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlambat. Hanya saja.. ia ingin berjumpa dengan lay, -pemuda yang ternyata ia cintai semenjak pertama kali bertemu- lebih cepat.

Suho berhenti sejenak guna menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu ketika ia sudah melihat taman tersebut di depan matanya. Setelah itu ia melangkah ke taman itu.

Suho terpaku melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

Benar-benar indah...

Lay keluar dari persembunyiannya "M-maaf hyung jika hyung tidak suka. Aku hanya teringat hyung dulu mengatakan ingin pergi ke paris. Jadi aku membuatkan miniatur paris ini untukmu hyung.. maaf jika hyung tidak suka dan ini hanya miniatur.." ucap lay dengan gugup.

"Tidak lay.. ini benar-benar indah. Aku benar-benar suka! Gomawo" ucap suho yang madih mengagumi miniatur didepannya.

Lay tersenyum manis sekali menampakkan lesung pipitnya di sebelah kanan.

Suho memang tidak berbohong. Miniatur ini benar-benar indah. Rumah-rumah kecil, mall-mall kecil, pohon-pohon kecil.. semuanya sangat indah. Ditambah lagi lampu jalanan di kota miniatur paris itu membuat kota itu terlihat hidup dan satu lagi keajaiban dunia yang sangat terkenal yang itu eiffel tower yang dihiasi dengan lampu-lampu hingga bercahaya dengan indahnya.

"Happy birthday hyung!" ucap lay tiba-tiba.

Suho langsung menoleh pada Lay dengan mata membulat.

Astaga~ kenapa ia bisa lupa ulang tahunnya sendiri? Apa karena ia terlalu bingung memikirkan lay?

"Hyung.. mmhh a-aku sebenarnya malu mengatakan ini.. t-tapi kurasa aku harus mengatakannya sekarang.." ucap lay sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya tidak gatal itu dengan wajah memerah.

Ia yakin wajah nya sudah semerah tomat. Bahkan mungkin lebih merah.

"saranghae hyung!" ucap lay cepat dalam satu tarikan nafas sambil menunduk dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat menahan malu.

"J-jeongmalyo? Kau serius lay?" tanya suho yang masih shock.

Lay langsung mendongak menatap suho masih dengan wajah memerah "A-ah.. maaf emhh itu.. a-"

**GREB**

Perkataan lay terpotong ketika suho memeluknya sangat erat membuat lay mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"E-eh? H-hyung?"

"Saranghae lay!"

Lay semakin mengerjapkan matanya lucu "Kau tidak bercanda hyung?"

"Tentu benar-benar mencintaimu! Kau ingat ketika kita dikeluarkan lee seonsaengnim? Sebenarnya.. aku sudah mengerjakan tugas itu. Hanya saja.. aku ingin bersamamu menemanimu.."

"H-hyung.." bisik lay tidak percaya.

Suho melonggarkan pelukannya lalu menatap intens pada mata lay yang masih mengerjap lucu. suho mengecup kening lay membuat lay spontan menutup matanya.

"Gomawo miniatur parisnya.. aku sangat suka. Tapi... ada satu yang paling kusuka dari itu semua."

"Eh apa itu hyung?" tanya lay bingung

"Mendapatkan kau di hari ulangtahunku" ucap suho lalu langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir lay membuat lay hanya dapat membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Saraghae lay.." bisik suho.

Lay tersenyum "Nado saranghae hyung and... happy birthday." bisik lay lalu memberanikan diri mengecup pipi suho sekilas dengan wajah merona.

**END**

Nih ff buat ultahnya appa suho  
Semoga pada suka yaa~  
Kkk~

Ohya, hyora buat ini uda capek loh  
Tadi masa uda hampir siap ke cancel. Jadi ulang buat deh hufttt~  
Bayangin hyora buat ini dari jam 2 pagi sampe jam 5 pagi -_-  
Niatnya malah uda males buat. Tp demi readers hyora usahain buat.  
So please REVIEW  
Jangan mengecewakan hyora ^^  
Hyora aja capek-capek nulis ulang. Sebagai gantinya readers harus menghargainya oke? Kkk~

Gomawoo yang udah menyempatkan dirinya membaca ff abal ini ^^

Happy birthday suho appa!  
Makin cinta sm bebeb lay oke :3 wkwk  
We always love u!


End file.
